


Not too late

by Yesishipgays10_09



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesishipgays10_09/pseuds/Yesishipgays10_09
Summary: Kyle finds out he is in love with his sbf and doesn’t want him to find out... Stan feels the same way, meanwhile Kyle is going through everything to make sure his feelings disappear...





	Not too late

Kyles p.o.v

“Uuuhn ...St-Stan....oh!...” Kyle yelled as stan pumped in and out of him. “what ****you like that ky?” Stan smirks at Kyle after saying this. “Mhhh~ more S-Stan” Kyle begged for more. “Oh I’ll g-“ , Kyles bedroom alarm went off. Kyle jumped up. “Shit... how did I have a dream like that!!?” “Ewww kewl having a gross dream, heh no wonder a fucking jinger Jew like you is a fag!” “I’m not a fag FATASS!” Kyle yelled at cartman who was sitting in his floor. “GET OUT OF MY ROOM!” “Fine, kewl.” Cartman walked out. ‘Ugh... I don’t like Stan d-do I?’ Kyle wondered. Kyle then proceeded to get up and lock his door. His eyes half lidded from just waking up. He took off his clothes and grabbed him some fresh clean ones, he walked to the bathroom and took a shower. While he was in the shower he had an image of Stan go threw is brain. Nearly giving him a nosebleed. He then got out and then got dressed. He stayed in his room not wanting to go out so early. He then got a text as he sat down. He picked up his phone, it was from Stan.

Toolshed: hey dude, wanna hang out?

Human kite: uh sure dude, what time?

Toolshed: uh how about 8:00? My family will be gone all of the vacation.

Human kite: Sure, I’ll be there.

Toolshed: cool dude, see you then.

Human kite: see ya.

 

’Yay! Me and Stan can play video games all vacation... alone...’ Kyle thought. He then up and jumped as if to show victory.

-8:00 hours later-

Kyle puts on his shoes, jacket, and is beloved green ushanka. He proceeded to walk to Stan’s house. As he was walking he saw someone getting hit, so he walked over. It was a man a couple years older than himself beating his friend Kenny McCormick. He saw blood on the ground “WHERE IS MY MONEY?!??” The man yelled at Kenny. “HEY STOP HITTING HIM!” Kyle yelled running over. “You want some too?!?” The man asked loudly, trying to be scary, which he was t failing. Kyle kicks the man only to be punched in the gut. He got back up and grabs a pole from the ground and hit the man. The man got back up and took the smaller red head and threw him into a wall and started punching. Kenny came up from behind with a empty beer glass and hit the man in the back of his head. The man stumbled back and fell down, soon after passing out. “Thanks dude” Kenny said as he wobbled to the wall to sit against it. “I couldn’t just let a friend get beat, kenny” “yeah I understand.” Kenny said. He proceeded to stumble off. Soon after Kyle continued walking to Stan’s house with a busted lip and a black bloody knuckle from where he hit the man too hard and on top of that a bunch of bruises down his arm and a black eye. He rang Stan’s door bell. Stan ran to the door and answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! It was inspired from my friend! Just wait, I’ll make more!


End file.
